Au pays des milles et une nuit
by Miss LounayToons
Summary: Une nouvelle école de sorcellerie vient d'ouvrir ses portes dans le désert du Moyen-orient. Une idée du ministère de la magie envoie Drago et Hermione dans un voyage à travers le pays des milles et une nuit.
1. Prologue

**_Hello à tous! Je vous présente le prologue de ma nouvelle Fanfiction. J'ai une idée complètement loufoque et aussi une grande envie de vous faire voyager. J'espère que ce mini prologue vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser. Bonne lecture! Bisous :*_ **

**On se retrouve en bas juste après!**

* * *

Sous le soleil brûlant du désert du Moyen Orient, une nouvelle école de sorcellerie venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Les ministères de la magie de chaques pays avaient promu le grand sorcier Kamel Bidra'sul tara, premier membre de l'ordre du phénix d'origine arabe, en tant que principal de Ali Brala, l'école du désert. Du fait de sa nouveauté et d'une grande amitié avec le Professeur Dumbledore, Ali Brala fut mise sous la tutelle de Poudlard.

Après de longues discussions et demandes de la part des élèves, les directeurs décidèrent de choisir une classe et de faire un voyage d'une semaine chacune d'échange. La classe de quatrième année composé de Griffondor et de Serpentard furent envoyer là-bas, nos trois héros furent du voyage accompagné de Drago et toute sa clique.

Les jeunes sorciers des deux écoles avaient fait leurs voyages et les compliments furent nombreux . Ils avaient même résonné aux oreilles des ministres. Ces derniers ont alors proposé une idée des plus innovante. Les deux directeurs eurent vent de cette information qu'ils avaient fortement apprécié. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Bidra'sul tara reçurent alors chacun une lettre de la part du ministère général de la magie disant ceci:  
" _Chers professeurs ,  
Nous vous proposons une nouvelle expérience qui risque ___fortement_ de vous plaire. Vous allez devoir choisir aléatoirement deux élèves qui deviendront correspondants. Attention aucun autre élève doit être mis au courant ni les professeurs.  
Le but de l'expérience est de faire un échange de 1 an qui se déroulera sur deux ans permettant aux élèves d'être avec leurs correspondants pendant les années de leurs échanges. Nous avons choisi que Poudlard sera la première école à envoyer leurs élèves à l'école de Ali Brala pour voir . Dans ce cas présent, Monsieur Bidra'sul tara sera le premier à choisir ses élèves sans informer son confère. __V_ _ous devez donner une lettre aux élèves choisi leurs demandant d'écrire une lettre à leurs futurs correspondants. Il est évident que les élus ne doivent pas connaître leur camarade correspondant. Le 5 septembre prochain, (rappelons que cette lettre fut envoyé en milieu de_ _la_ _4 ème année) les correspondants devront montrer leurs identités à toute leur école et devront rentrer chez eux le lendemain afin de préparer leurs voyages. Leur départ prendra forme le lund_ _i_ _de la semaine suivante. Ce message éta_ _nt_ _adressé en premier lieu_ _à_ _monsieur Dumbledore. Bien sûr ceci entrera en compte pour monsieur Bidra'sul tara l'année d'après ce premier échange.  
Merci de votre compréhension et nous espérons que cette idée vous plaira. Envoyez nous, votre confirmation par hibou._"  
La semaine d'après l'envoi des lettres, le ministère de la magie reçut deux lettres confirmant la participation des deux écoles.

Les quatre élèves choisis furent Rasha Dali'salka et Darim Jais'tarip pour l'École du désert. Tandis qu'à Poudlard, la surprise fut si grande que le principal Dumbledore eut un sourire des plus malicieux, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

* * *

 **Rebonjour, étant donné que l'Espoir de vivre n'est pas terminé et que j'ai très envie d'écrire ce nouveau voyage, je vais essayer de faire l'impossible et d'écrire les deux en même temps. Bien évidemment celle-ci risque d'être un peu plus longue. Bref je vous souhaite une bonne année et tous mes vœux de bonheur . Je vous aime très fort. Merci à mes amies (My little witch et Mon petit ange-loup) Dracmalfoy tu es la bienvenue dans le carré Xd.**

 **Sur ce à la prochaine tout le monde et gros gros kiss!**


	2. Chapitre 1: Les Correspondants

**_Merci à tous d'avoir patienter. Voila le premier chapitre . je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_**

 ** _On se retrouve en bas :)_**

* * *

 _Bureau du Professeur Dumb_ _l_ _edore, Poud_ _l_ _ard_

Il faisait nuit, le ciel d'été était couvert d'étoiles. Les élèves rentraient chez eux l'école était finie. Cette 4 ème année s'achevait tranquillement, le professeur Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, en train de ranger des papiers. La salle était silencieuse, l'école était sans vie. Ces bruits de foule manquait au vieux sorcier. Soudain un hibou entra par la fenêtre ouverte, il traversa la salle et s'accrocha sur la structure métallique. Il hulula pour obtenir l'attention du vieux sorcier. Albus se leva de sa chaise en se dirigeant vers le hibou de couleur sable et aux yeux or. Le volatile avait une sacoche bleue autour de son cou. Une main frêle se posa sur la tête de l'oiseau, le professeur caressa le plumage et ouvrit la sacoche de son autre main. Il en sortit deux lettres entouré d'un fil doré, une petite carte était attachée Il l'a lu.

" Cher Albus  
Je vous envoie les deux lettres des élèves que j'ai choisi.  
Je vous transmets mes amitiés. J'ai hâte de voir vos élèves.  
Kamel Bidra'sul tara"

Le vieux sorcier eut un sourire après la lecture de la carte. Il retira le nœud et sortit de son bureau.

 _Poste à hiboux, Près-au-lard_

Lendemain matin, le professeur Dumbledore descendait dans la ville afin d'envoyer les lettres, il regardait le chemin sinueux , l'herbe était sèche et jaunâtre. Il n'avait pas plut depuis des semaines, la température estivale augmentait constamment. Il entra dans le bâtiment ouvert par milles fenêtres voyant les allers-retours des bêtes ailés. Il choisit deux hiboux de choix: un cornu noir et un tacheté marron, leurs attachant à chacun une gourde contenant les lettres. Il fit attention à bien envoyé Les oiseaux dans les bonnes directions et regarda partir les rapaces par les fenêtres.  
-Professeur Dumbledore je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici! s'exclama une voix féminine.  
Le vieux sorcier se retourna et vit le professeur Mc Gonagall avec une valise à la main.  
-Minerva, ne devriez vous pas être dans votre train?  
Il regarda la grande horloge murale dont les dessins gothiques commençaient à perdre de leur splendeur.  
Elle l'interrompit de ses rêveries par un signe de main et reprit la parole.  
-Non ne vous inquiétez pas, mon train n'est là que dans deux heures! J'en ai profité pour envoyer une lettre à ma cousine avant de partir.  
Elle s' avança devant le guichet, la secrétaire apporta un majestueux hibou au plumage cendré que le professeur de métamorphose s' empressa de récupérer. Elle enroula le parchemin avec une lanière de cuir sur la patte du rapace et avança vers la fenêtre. Il s' envola dans l'instant. Le professeur prit soin de fermer la vitre et se tourna vers le vieux sorcier qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il prit la parole pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.  
\- Professeur permettez moi de vous inviter à boire un verre dans l'enseigne de mon frère. Demanda-t-il doucement.  
-Ce serait avec plaisir . Répondit-t-elle d'un sourire.  
Les deux professeurs sortirent.

 _Chez Hermione Granger, Londres_

Le soleil brûlant brillait dans le ciel d'été. Les enfants criaient et jouaient dans le parc. La brise chaude caressait le fin visage d'Hermione qui était penchée au-dessus de la fenêtre. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Harry ou de Ron. Elle passait son temps enfermée dans sa chambre à lire sur son lit, la fenêtre ouverte attendant un éventuel message. Depuis son retour de l'école du désert, elle voulait toujours y retourner. Ces paysages luxueux et exotiques lui manquaient tellement que ses parents ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement quand elle en parler. Il faut dire qu'Hermione leur en parlait tout le temps. Elle soupira. Soudain, elle vit au loin un hibou tacheté se dirigeait vers elle enfin plutôt le mur de sa maison car il arrivait à une vitesse folle. Elle saisit son oreiller, le posant rapidement sur le mur de brique droite de sa fenêtre pour récupérer le volatile. Malheureusement pour elle, le hibou changea de direction, lui fonçant dessus la projetant sur le sol. Elle se releva légèrement, se grattant la tête suite au choc violent. Elle regarda le hibou debout, la fixant la tête à demi retourner. La jeune sorcière remarqua la gourde sur le dos de l'oiseau. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et ouvrit le bouchon qui fermer le récipient. Elle retira du bout des doigts la lettre enroulée. Hermione regarda le devant de l'enveloppe puis l'arrière mais il n'y avait rien. Elle décocha, et sortit le parchemin de couleur sable. Elle remarqua la calligraphie pointeuse, lisible et espacée . Elle se mit à la lire à haute voix en direction du hibou toujours présent dans la pièce qui la fixer de ses yeux sombres.

"Cher Correspondant/correspondante,  
je m'appelle Rasha Dali'salka, je suis une élève de l'école du désert Ali Brala, je suis de la maison Abu'nari. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui je serai ta correspondante dans le cadre de l'échange entre nos deux écoles. Je suis heureuse d'avoir été choisie car j'avais hâte de rencontrer un camarade sorcier d'une autre origine.  
Je suis déjà venue dans ton école lors du premier échange.  
J'ai hâte de te voir et surtout de rencontrer. J'ai hâte de savoir si tu es une fille ou un garçon. Je sens que l'on aurait plein de points en communs.  
Ps: J'ai écrit mon adresse avec un sort protection. Bonne chance pour le débloquer et désolée.

Mes sincères salutations,  
Rasha"

Hermione sortit de sa lecture toute tremblante, elle se releva, le hibou s'envola de surprise. Il se posa sur une des branches de son portemanteaux de bois. Il la regarda sortir de sa chambre tremblante. La jeune sorcière descendit les escaliers en silence , ses parents la virent marcher jusqu'au centre du salon, ils observèrent sans comprendre. Soudain elle jubila de joie et dit tout haut .  
-J'ai été choisie pour être la correspondante de Poudlard!

Ses parents se mirent à sourire, ils n'avaient pas vu leurs fille si heureuse depuis son retour. Elle les serra dans ses bras, puis remonta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.  
Elle avait entendu parler de cette idée du ministère de la magie par l'intermédiaire de Fred et Georges, elle avait priait pour faire parti de cette expérience mais elle savait qu'avec sa chance légendaire elle pouvait mettre une croix dessus. Pourtant elle l'avait bien reçut elle était l'élue. Mais elle devait le garder secret. La jeune sorcière ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le hibou n'avait pas bougé il était même endormi à en croire ses yeux clos. Elle s' assit à son bureau, sortit une feuille de parchemin et une enveloppe de son tiroir gauche, les posa devant elle. Elle brandit sa baguette magique devant la lettre de Rasha. Elle lança un contre sort ce qui brisa la protection. Elle saisit sa plume de faisan puis gratta sur le parchemin et commença à écrire sa lettre.

 _Manoir des Malefoy, Quelque part_

Le ciel était sombre, les nuages noirs apparaissaient , le tonnerre se mit à gronder, Drago était assis sur la chaise de son bureau en train de regarder à travers la fenêtre l'horizon.  
Le manoir était horriblement silencieux, Lucius Malfoy étant au travail, Narcissa profitait de ce moment de liberté pour sortir. Il était donc seul dans cet immense manoir sombre et lugubre. Il entendit un bruit de bec contre la vitre, il leva le regard. Un hibou noir cornu était posé sur la barre en métal noir fixé sur le contour de sa fenêtre.  
Drago se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit à l'oiseau qui se posa directement sur son bras. Il vit l'étui de forme cylindré, retira le capuchon, et extrait le parchemin qui se trouver à l'intérieur.  
Il le déroula délicatement, observa l'écriture ou plutôt les pattes de mouche qui se trouver sur le papier.  
"Je vais finir par avoir besoin de lunettes comme Saint Potter pour lire cette lettre" Pensa-t-il en laissant échapper un soupir.  
Il s' allongea sur son lit, plaça correctement son oreiller pour avoir une position agréable pour lire. Il se mit à lire enfin à déchiffrer les pattes de mouches écrites.

"Salut Correspondant/ correspondante ,je suis Darim Jais' tarip, j'ai 15 ans, je suis élève à l'école d'Ali Brala. Je suis dans la maison Bah'lab l'équivalent de Serpentard chez vous. Et oui je suis déjà venu à Poudlard.  
Je suis heureux d'être ton correspondant. Je suis impatient de faire connaissance avec un autre sorcier. Ciao  
Ps: Je sais que ma lettre est un peu courte mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi écrire dedans.

Darim "

Drago se redressa et s'assit en tailleur. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains." J'ai été choisi pour être le correspondant de Poudlard, je sens que cette année va être excellente. Je n'aurais pas à supporter Potter, Weaslemoche et Miss je-sais-tout pendant un an. " Drago jubila intérieurement. Soudain il entendit le grincement lourd de la porte d'entrée. Sa mère venait de rentrer. Il sortit de sa chambre en toute discrétion se dirigeant vers l'allée droite du grand manoir. Les lattes en bois sombre craquelées sous ses pieds. "Bonjour la discrétion!" Pensa-t-il désespère.  
-Drago tu es là ? Mon petit doudou?  
Drago détestait quand sa mère le surnommait ainsi. Elle profitait de l'absence de son père pour l'appeler comme ça. Il avait honte heureusement pour lui personne ne pouvaient les entendre et s'en servir contre lui. Imaginez le prince de Serpentard appelait mon gros doudou devant tout le monde. Il secoua la tête après avoir sentit un frisson qui le sortit de ses rêveries enfin de ses cauchemars. Il ouvrit la porte du fond . Il tourna la poignée et entra dans le bureau de son père, tous les volets étaient fermés aucune lumière passait, l'obscurité régnait dans cette pièce glaciale. Il avança en direction de l'imposant bureau noir ciré. Quand il se cogna le pied contre le meuble en bois, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Son gros doigt de pied le faisait souffrir le martyr. Il sautilla à cloche pied pour rejoindre l'autre côté du bureau. Il saisit dans le tiroir de droite un parchemin, il le referma et sortit rapidement .Il se pressa de fuir dans sa chambre. Il entendit des pas lourds sur les marches d'escalier, sa mère montait, il cacha rapidement le parchemin sous sa couverture. Sa mère entra dans sa chambre.

-Maman on tape à la porte avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'un garçon. Dit-il sèchement.  
Drago et sa mère en profitait pour se tutoyer.  
-Je suis ta mère je n'ai pas l'obligation de répondre à tes ordres. Répondit-t-elle calmement presque en souriant.  
Elle enlaça son fils qui sourit à son tour. Elle lui fit un baiser sur le front et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte doucement. Le Serpentard sortit le parchemin vierge de sous sa couverture. Il s'installa à son bureau qui se trouvait en face de la fenêtre et commença à écrire à son correspondant .

L'été passa très vite, la rentrée de la 5 ème année était la veille. Hermione et Drago avaient fait connaissance avec leurs correspondants toutes les vacances.

 _Grande salle, Poudlard_

Le grand jour était arrivé, les rumeurs virevoltaient de partout, tout le monde était au courant que les correspondants avaient choisi mais personne ne savait qui ils étaient. Hermione ne tenait plus en place sur le banc de bois, il faut dire qu'elle avait attendu ce moment avec une grande impatience. Le professeur Dumbledore avait prévenu ses élevés par une lettre que le grand jour serait le 5 septembre. Elle appréciait réellement Rasha, elle mourait d'envie de la rejoindre à Ali Brala. Harry la regarda sans comprendre , il avait du mal à cacher qu'il ne saisit pas le fait qu'elle fasse presque des bonds .  
Drago lui restait impassible, son masque froid et arrogant cachait son excitation. Blaise et Pansy le fixaient, le Serpentard ne fit rien il attendait pour la première fois de sa vie le discours du vieux sorcier. Il vit l'épaisse tignasse brune de Granger juste en face de lui. Il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Sûrement sa curiosité à savoir qui sont les correspondants. Il eut un sourire narquois . " Tu vas être déçu Granger c'est moi qui te le dit" pensa le blond.  
Soudain, un bruit de verre se fit entendre, Albus Dumbledore s' avança devant le pupitre à tête d'aigle nappé or. La Griffondor et le Serpentard eurent un mouvement similaire de la tête en direction du principal. Le professeur commença enfin son discours.  
" Chers élèves de Poudlard,  
Je sais que vous attendez ce moment avec une impatience. (Drago fit une grimace de mécontentement, cela paraissait trop long , il détestait attendre , il voulait voir la tête du trio infernal devant sa nomination de correspondant. Son sourire fut presque sadique) En ce vendredi 5 septembre, je demande à nos chers correspondants de se lever. " Hermione et Drago se relevèrent rapidement . La salle eut un hoquet de surprise. Hermione regarda Harry qui lui fit signe de se retourner. Le pire cauchemar des deux sorciers étaient devenus réalité.  
\- La sang de bourbe! Hurla le Serpentard.  
\- Le serpent prétentieux. Cria la Griffondor .  
Des éclairs de rage sortaient presque de leurs yeux. L'ambiance joyeuse s'était transformée en un champ de bataille. Ils allaient devoir se supporter pendant un an et sans aucun de leurs amis.  
"Je ne laisserai nullement cet affreux serpent me gâcher mon séjour. " pensa la Griffondor en s'asseyant sur le banc brusquement.  
"Il est hors de question que Miss je-sais-tout m'empêche de faire mon séjour à Ali Brala. J'irai un point c'est tout. " Pensa le blond en s'asseyant de manière princière remettant son masque impassible.  
Le repas restera silencieux. Pourtant nos deux correspondants n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.

* * *

 ** _Alors ça vous à plût en tout cas je tiens à dire que j'ai adoré écrire ce petit chapitre ._**

 ** _Merci à my little witch , mon ange-loup ,Dracmalfoy et vous tous bien sur ! :*_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review car ça me donne du courage pour la suite!_**

 **On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre!**

 **Ps: pour ceux que ça intéresse je suis en train d'écrire un hors-série dans le cadre de mon autre fanfiction L'Espoir de Vivre qui a pour theme la Saint Valentin.**

 **Bisous à tous je vous aime très fort ! :***


	3. Chapitre 2: Doux voyage

**_Bonjour tout le monde! désolée pour ce retard mais en ce moment c'est un peu difficile pour moi (le bac arrive!) et du coup j'ai moins de temps pour écrire parfois je n'arrive pas écrit ... Bref traite de bavardage et je vous laisse à votre lecture._**

 ** _On se retrouve en bas!_**

* * *

 _Salle commune des Griffondor, Poudlard_

Le ciel était d'un bleu profond ce soir, le crépuscule commençait à s' éteindre, s' effaçant derrière les montagnes écossaises. Une petite brise d'été entrait dans les couloirs silencieux. Pourtant des pas lourds et pesants se firent entendre sur les dalles de pierres de l'école de magie. Hermione montait les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune des Griffondor accompagner de ses deux meilleurs amis Ronald et Harry. Elle cracha vivement le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui fut surprise par une telle agressivité de la part de la jeune sorcière.

À l'ouverture de la porte, la sorcière se faufila rapidement. Les sorciers s'étaient excusés auprès de la femme pour leur amie. Ils la suivirent dans le petit tunnel. Ils eurent un léger hoquet de surprise à la découverte de leur amie affalée sur un des fauteuils rouge de velours.

-Hermione tu es sûre que ça va? S' inquiéta Harry.  
Depuis la découverte des correspondants , la jeune sorcière était sur les nerfs, tout l'énerver.  
-Pourquoi lui ? Cria la griffondor en se redressant. Je suis maudite à ce point, c'était vraiment trop beau pour n'avoir aucun compromis.  
Harry et Ron s'assirent sur le canapé, écoutant les lamentations de la jeune fille.  
-Tu peux toujours demander à Dumbledore de changer de partenaire de voyage. Proposa Ron.  
-Ron on ne peut pas changer c'était du hasard. Ironisa la jeune fille.  
\- N'y va pas sinon. continua-t-il  
Harry lui lança un regard noir, il avait dit la phrase de trop. Hermione bouillonnait à l'intérieur et n'allait pas tarder à exploser.  
Le survivant essaya de la calmer en lui attrapant la main.  
-Ronald Weasley , vous a-t-on donnez un cerveau à la naissance! Je m'interroge sur le sujet...

Désespérée par les idioties de Ron, elle se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Harry.

-J'ai hâte de retourner à Ali Brala... Et saches Ron, que je préfère supporter un serpent prétentieux qu'un idiot sans cerveau!  
Elle monta telle une furie dans le dortoir des filles.  
Harry regarda son ami.  
-Tu le fait exprès. Hermione part demain et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que l'idiot. Gronda le survivant.  
Il monta en direction du dortoir laissant Ron en plan face à la cheminée  
-Mais vous êtes tous contre moi ce soir. J'ai dit quoi de mal? Demanda le rouquin sans comprendre.  
Il attendit quelques minutes avant de lâcher:

-Fichu Serpent!  
Il suivit ses amis dans les dortoirs.

 _Dortoir des Serpentard, Poudlard_

Des nuages noirs cachaient la lune, le dortoir était calme, la plupart des élèves dormaient. Sauf un, Drago qui était assis sur un fauteuil de cuir de couleur verte. Il avait ses pieds sur la table basse en bois noir, un verre de vin rouge à la main.

-Drago pose moi ce verre immédiatement! Réprima une voix féminine.  
Le blond déposa son verre, tournant la tête vers une Pansy décoiffée, en chemise de nuit blanche.  
-Pansy vas te coucher je finis mon verre et je vais dormir. Cracha le serpentard en saisissant son verre qu'il but d'une traite.  
-Drago, à quoi penses-tu? Demanda la jeune femme en s' asseyant sur le fauteuil face à lui.  
-Je n'ai rien dit à mes parents, j'ai peur de la réaction de mon père quand il va recevoir la lettre envoyée par Dumbledore. Avoua le blond la tête dans ses mains.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis sûre que ta mère arrivera à le convaincre.

Elle lui sourit mais Drago n'y jeta même pas un coup d'œil, il avait peur, une boule au ventre lui retournait les organes. Il soupira.  
-Et comme si cette situation ne suffisait pas je me retrouve avec Miss-je-sais-tout comme partenaire.  
"Elle en a de la chance cette idiote" pensa la sorcière en serrant les poings.  
-On n'entend que vous à l'autre bout du couloir. Dit une voix rauque.  
-Blaise, je pensais que tu dormais! S' étonna Drago.  
-Oui je dormais, mais vous n'êtes pas discrets.  
Il s' assit sur le canapé.

-Aïe! S' exclama une voix. Blaise tu m'écrases le pied!  
Le serpentard saisit la couverture en boule à côté de lui et la retira. Théodore Nott était caché en dessous, un livre à la main.  
-Tiens! Notre Granger masculin! Se moqua Blaise.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? S'énerva Drago.  
Le blondinet le regarda.  
-Sachez monsieur la pleureuse que j'étais là avant vous!  
Malefoy essaya de garder son sang-froid même si la moquerie du blondinet l'avait mis en rogne.  
-Alors pourquoi t'es tu planqué? Demanda Pansy.  
-Il m'a surpris...  
-Et tu oses me traiter de pleureuse. Répondit Drago en haussant les sourcils.

Soudain Blaise se mit à rire, tout le monde le regardait, Pansy le suivit. Elle saisit un coussin du fauteuil et le jeta sur Drago. Il sourit, prit un coussin à son tour, le jetant sur Théodore. Une bataille de polochon commença dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

 _Chez Hermione Granger, Londres_

Le weekend venait de commencer, Hermione était partie très tôt ce samedi matin afin de préparer rapidement ses affaires pour cette longue et merveilleuse année à Ali Brala. Elle sortit de la gare, son père et sa mère étaient déjà devant, avec la voiture. La sorcière était anxieuse, elle devait partir loin de ses parents. Ce n'est pas comme aller à Poudlard, là-bas elle allait se retrouver seule en compagnie de Malefoy à devoir prendre soin de tout et de rien.. Une bien trop grande responsabilité pour une adolescente de 15 ans.

Enfin chez elle. Elle respira l'odeur conviviale de sa maison. Elle libéra Patterond de sa cage. Son père saisit sa petite valise et l'emmena dans le cellier.

Soudain sa mère posa sa main sur l'une de ses épaules:

-Rassure-toi ma chérie ton père et moi sommes heureux que tu partes à Ali Brala.

Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue faisant sourire la griffondor.

-Le professeur Dumbledore nous a envoyé une lettre, nous assurant que tu serais bien prise en charge la-bas. Dit son géniteur en sortant du cellier.

Elle les enlaça avant de monter les escaliers de bois pour se loger dans sa chambre.

Elle prit soin de laisser entrer son chat qui rentrait comme un prince à l'affût d'un fauteuil moelleux. La jeune sorcière s'écroula sur son lit. Tous ses voyages, avaient fatigué la pauvre jeune fille qui se détendait la tête sur son oreiller. Elle regarda les lettres de Rasha posaient sur sa table de chevet. Un sentiment de joie la fit se lever d'un bond faisant sursauter Patterond qui était couché sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la bibliothèque. Elle commençait à ranger ses affaires dans une grande valise de cuir brun.

La porte s'ouvrit. Jean Granger entra dans la chambre de sa fille, un paquet argentée à la main.

-Tiens ma chérie, mon petit cadeau avant que tu partes loin de nous.  
Elle se retint de pleurer. C'était difficile pour elle d'imaginer sa fille, seule, dans un autre pays. Après tout la jeune fille n'était encore qu'un bébé aux yeux de sa mère. Elle serra sa fille dans ses bras. Hermione sentait toutes les craintes de sa mère, elle la serra plus fort, la rassurant.  
-Mon amour garde le cadeau pour une occasion spéciale. Dit-elle avec une voix faible presque tombante.

Elle sortit. La sorcière soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Pattenrond se mit sur la poitrine de sa maîtresse, recherchant des câlins auprès d'elle. Elle posa sa fine main sur la tête du chat. La douce fourrure du chat chatouillait les narines de la jeune fille. Son fidèle compagnon allait être le seul à l'aider face à Drago. Elle entendit les ronronnement du chat couché sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux, s'endormant.

 _Manoir des Malefoy, quelque part_

La pluie continuait de tomber, la terre se creusait sous le poids de l'eau. Drago ouvrit la lourde porte noire. Il entra dans l'immense manoir la tête basse. Il ne voulait pas voir son père. Sa boule au ventre était de retour. La peur le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il espérait seulement que son père ne soit pas au courant que sa camarade de voyage était Hermione, la sang de bourbe. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, cela serait contre nature enfin il ne voulait pas que son père lui fasse du mal malgré tout. Il détestait ses pensées en ce moment elles ne faisaient que le contredire. Il soupira désespérer. Il avait menti à ses parents sur sa joie de partir en voyage. Mais comment son père pouvait-il comprendre? Après tout la seule chose qui comptait pour Lucius Malefoy c'était de voir Lord Voldemort dominer le monde des sorciers. Mais le bonheur de son fils cela il l'ignorait.

Soudain il sentit que quelque chose lui tirait le pantalon. Le serpentard sortit de ses pensées. Un elfe de maison le regardait suppliant.  
-Maître, votre mère souhaite vous voir. Elle se trouve sous la roseraie. Dit-il d'une voix basse.  
Il avançait dans les longs couloirs lugubres et sinistres. Le manoir lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il vit les immenses fenêtres de la roseraie, une lumière blanche se faufilait faisant éclore toutes les roses d'une multitude de couleurs. Narcissa était assise sur une chaise de fer blanche, une tasse de porcelaine beige couverte de dessins de fleurs à la main. Une odeur de thé de rose s'échappait de petits récipients. Drago s'assit en face de sa mère. Un elfe de maison parti à la hâte pour préparer un autre thé à son jeune maître. Narcissa approcha la tasse de ses lèvres buvant le liquide chaud. Son regard neutre et impassible inquiétait fortement son fils. L'elfe de maison revint avec la tasse de thé posée dans une petite assiette de porcelaine. Il attendait, il sombrait dans la peur. Elle posa délicatement sa tasse dans l'assiette. Il allait craquer, ce silence l'empoisonnait. Sa mère ne le regardait pas. C'était une vraie torture pour l'adolescent.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti tout ce temps. Avoua-t-il se libérant de son angoisse.  
Elle haussa un sourcil en sa direction.  
-De quoi parles tu mon Drago? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix posée.  
-Je pars en voyage pendant 1 an à l'école de Ali Brala. Répondit le Serpentard.

Elle continua de boire sa tasse de thé avant de faire glisser sur la table de fer une enveloppe de couleur beige où le blason de Poudlard était collé. Sa mère avait déjà lu la lettre. Elle attendait l'explication de son fils.

Il se rua sur le document, le lisant à une vitesse folle. Tout était expliquer, écrit noir sur blanc sur le papier rigide. Les yeux du blond scrutaient les moindres détails et informations. La lettre était directement adressée à Narcissa Malefoy. Elle contenait aucune allusion à Hermione. Il fut soulagé.  
-Mère, je suis vraiment désolé.  
Elle posa sa tasse ce qui fit sursauter son fils.  
-Je ne t'en veux pas Drago. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu as peur que ton père l'apprenne. Mais sache qu'il est déjà au courant. Le professeur Dumbledore lui a adresser une lettre.

Drago sentit ses intestins se serrer. Sa boule au ventre venait de s'amplifier. Sa peur le saisit. Soudain il entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas. Il se mit à paniquer. Sa mère se releva délicatement. Les elfes de maison s'étaient cacher pour ne pas subir la colère noire de leur maitre.  
-Je te soutiens dans ton départ. Lâcha Narcissa d'une voix ferme.  
Drago eut un mouvement de recule de surprise. Son père venait de rentrer dans la roseraie. Lucius Malefoy posa son regard sur son fils qui fut désarmé, pâle presque transparent. Le serpentard tremblait. Les yeux gris de son père était devenu noirs de colère.  
-Comment oses-tu partir sans ma permission Drago? Reprocha Lucius d'une voix forte.  
-Père, ce voyage est une chance. Tenta Drago.  
Un bruit de gifle se fit entendre, Narcissa eut un hoquet de surprise. Drago posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle était rouge lui laissant une horrible sensation.  
-Heureusement qu'elle était légère. Cracha Lucius d'une voix sèche.  
Madame Malefoy regarda froidement son mari. Drago baissa la tête, se laissant envahir par une émotion sombre.  
-Père, vous n'avez rien à faire de moi, la seule chose qui vous intéresser c'est celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Jeta Drago furieux en relevant la tête.  
Sa voix était sombre et grave. Ses deux parents furent surpris par ce changement de personnalité.  
-Je partirai avec ou sans votre accord!

Il courut loin, monta les escaliers tel une furie.  
La porte de sa chambre claqua,il se laissa glisser contre retenant ses pleurs. Il ne supportait plus cette vie. Fils de riche, oui il l'était... En était il fier? Que en apparence. Était il méchant avec les sang de bourbe? Seulement pour plaire à son père.  
Il se releva. Soudain, on tapa à sa porte.  
-Qui est là? Gronda le Serpentard.  
-Drago c'est Maman ouvre s'il te plaît.  
Il soupira et ouvrit la porte. Narcissa se jeta dans les bras de son fils, le serrant fort contre elle. Il resta figé.  
-Mon bébé prépare tes affaires pour Ali Brala. Chuchota sa mère  
Il regarda sa mère incrédule.  
-Mais Père..  
-Ne t'occupe pas de ton père , c'est mon problème. Pour le moment, je souhaite juste ton bonheur.  
Il hocha la tête et embrassa sa mère sur le front.  
-Tu pars demain à la première heure un elfe de maison te transplanera à Poudlard.  
-Merci maman.  
Il se tut.  
-De rien mon ange. Fais attention à toi là-bas et profite.  
"Avec miss je-sais-tout cela va être difficile" pensa le blond avant de serrer sa mère une dernière fois.  
Elle sortit en fermant la porte.

Jardin extérieur, Poudlard

L'aube se levait sur les montagnes grises, la faible lumière du soleil émergeait au-dessus des hauteurs. Hermione était assise en tailleur sur la pelouse humide admirant ce magnifique paysage. Mais, elle fut interrompue dans ses rêveries par un fracas. Drago venait d'arriver. Il s'assit à côté de la jeune fille. Elle sortit un livre de son sac, évitant le regard du blond qui semblait de forte mauvaise humeur. Il soupira désespéré. Ils attendaient le vieux sorcier, qui descendait les escaliers.

-Il pourrait se bouger le vieux Dumbledore. Cracha le serpentard.  
-Garde ton venin tu veux. Je n'ai guère envie de subir tes humeurs matinales alors va trouver une autre victime. Se défendit la Griffondor, le nez plongé dans son roman.  
-Tu m'énerves Granger. Ronchonna-t-il.  
-Et c'est tout à ton honneur. Renchérit-elle d'un sourire au coin.  
Le professeur apparut quelques instant plus tard avec deux gros rouleaux de tissu sous les bras.  
-Bonjour les enfants. Dit-il en laissant tomber ses fardeaux.  
Deux tapis aux motifs géométriques et colorés étaient déroulés devant les jeunes sorciers.  
-Professeur? En quoi ces tapis vont-ils nous servir? Demanda Hermione dans une grimace d'incompréhension.  
-Votre moyen de transport pour Ali Brala. Mon ami Kamel les a envoyé ce matin.Répondit Albus.  
-C'est une blague j'espère? Grogna Drago en s'asseyant sur un des tapis. Ce ne sont que de vieux tapis poussiéreux!  
Soudain, le tapis se leva sous le regard inquiet du jeune homme.  
-Des tapis volants ! Cria Hermione. Comme dans Aladdin.  
-Comme dans quoi? Demanda le Serpentard paniqué.  
-Rien de spécial. Répondit la Griffondor amusée par la frayeur du blond.  
-Un truc moldu je présume. Soupira-t-il en attrapant ses valises.

Hermione méprisa le sorcier d'un simple regard, sous l'œil du proviseur distrait par les objets volants.  
-Bon Miss-je-sais-tout tu te bouges on n'a pas toute la journée. Ordonna Drago.  
D'un pas peu confiant, la sorcière avança prés de son tapis de couleur pourpre emplit de motifs et de broderies. Elle s'assit dessus. La carpette se leva. La sorcière eut un mouvement de panique. Elle attrapa sa valise et la posa devant elle.  
-Au revoir professeur.  
-Au revoir tout les deux.  
Dumbledore se recula de quelques pas pour voir le départ de ses élèves.  
-Allez tapis on y va!Ordonna le blond.  
L'objet partit tel le vif d'or lâcher à pleine puissance. Drago eut un cri de surprise avant de disparaître dans les nuages. Hermione regarda le tapis et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la broderie, en entourant sa valise avec ses jambes.  
-Doucement tapis. Supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
La carpette s'envola à toute allure. Les cris résonnaient sur les murs du château. Dumbledore tourna le dos, avança.  
-Il faut vraiment que j'investisse dans un de ces tapis.

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plût ? :) (une review s'il vous plait :) :*)**

 **Comme je vous ai promis les tapis volants étaient au rendez-vous ^^!**

 **Merci à vous de me suivre dans cette drôle d'aventure, merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité et j'ai hâte de vous retrouvez ici avec mon bac en poche :3!**

 **(Petite info: Le prochain chapitre prévu est sur mon autre fanfiction Harry Potter)**

 **Bisous tout le monde!**


End file.
